There are a number of security concerns for doors and windows, especially sliding doors, where intruders may obtain unauthorized access or children may open the doors without parental authority. There are a number of pivoting door locks and window fasteners available. For example, locking devices for sliding parallel door panels may include conventional key-operated locks as well as the use of a simple rigid bar placed between the sliding panel and the door jamb.
There are a number of drawbacks, however, with these traditional security devices. In particular, the security devices may be expensive and difficult to install. The devices may require manual operation; for example, the rigid bar needs to be manually placed into a locked or unlocked position. In addition, in the case of a rigid bar in a sliding door, once installed, the door may not be opened from the outside by anyone, including the homeowner.